Thinking About You-Your Night In Shining Armor
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: One shot. Mary-Lynette is watching everyone around her prepare for Valentine's Day. Little does she know someone is preparing a little something for her. SO basically, this is just something short... and cute! So enjoy C:


**Hello everyone! So this is just a quick one shot that popped into my head last night, hope you enjoy it!**

**Theirry: Selena Alicia, forgetting something?**

**Selena: NEIGH...or wait. UM.. *sighs* I sadly do-**

**Poppy: SELENA ALICIA DOESN'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD AND SHE NEVER WILL, SHE WILL NEVER BE CREATIVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO L. !**

**Selena: Thanks Poppy...**

**Quinn: AND BEGIN! **

**Thinking Of You.. –Your Knight in Shining Armor.**

Mary Lynnette sat on her roof just outside of her window. She was watching the night sky even though she wasn't at her hill, she could still see enough for her liking tonight. It was February 10th. She sighed mentally. Since Valentine's Day was four days away Mark had been rushing around, and practically falling off his feet getting everything prepared for his date with Jade. Rowan was being Rowan and helping Jade with her hair, and outfit and all that 'fun stuff' Jade was crazy about. Kestrel was eyeing a boy at the school for some time now so she as well had been looking for the best thing to wear and blah, blah, blah. I think this certain date had made them all crazy.

Mare had nothing to prepare for. No date, no outfit, not hair and make-up to get ready in advance. She had sent her love away, her soulmate. She looked up towards the sky. A familiar voice came across her mind. 'Even though we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky.' She sighed again he had said that as he was walking about, it hurt to think about it now. Mare thought about it often, especially since she had seen so much love around her this month.

Sighing again- wow she was doing that a lot tonight.- she got up, wrapping her blanket around her again and went back inside her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and leaned back on the pillow, closing her eyes she soon drifted off into dreams where she would see her soulmate again.

s.u.p.e.r.m.e.g.a.f.o.x.y.a.w.e.s.o.m.e.h.o.t.p.a.g.e.b.r.e.a.k.e.r.t.h.a.t.s.a.y.s.I.h.a.v.e.t.o.m.u.c.h.t.i.m.e.o.n.m.y.h.a.n.d.s.

Ash walked out of the floral shop in Los Vegas with Quinn, he had been planning Mare's surprise since January. He had a bouquet of an arrangement of flowers that Gillian and Hannah picked out for Mare. Gillian and Thea were going to charm them to last for month when he got back to the mansion. Quinn and him walked down the road, and into an art store. He had been working on the other part of Mare's surprize present since he joined circle day break, and he only had the finishing touches to do. He walked down the ails in his lazy cat like manner looking for just the right equipment and stuff he needed.

Soon enough he had found what he needed, paid, grabbed Quinn and walked out of the shop. They had made their way back to the car and then to the mansion in no time. As soon as they stepped in the door Gillian and Thea were right there, grabbed the flowers and set off into Thea's room to work on them. Ash when straight up the main staircase to his room to finish the second half of the present. After a few hours he was finished, and so were the girls. He took his car, and Quinn (since he had nothing better to do) and set out to mail his perfect gift with a grumbling Quinn in the passenger seat.

o.h.l.o.o.k.a.n.o.t.h.e.r.p.a.g.e.b.r.e.a.k.e.r.t.h.i.n. .w.e.l.l.b.r.e.a.k.t.h.e.p.a.g.e.a.n.d.y.e.a.h.s.i.m.p.l.e.

Mare woke up to the sunlight streaming into her window. She rolled off her bead and lay on the floor. She had woken up half an hour before her alarm, which was nice for a change. She lies on the floor for a bit longer, then decide to get up and take a shower. As she passed Mark's room she had noticed he had fallen asleep on the floor next to a pile of music sheets, and an exploded bad of Cheetos. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. 'Typical Mark' she thought to herself. She turned on the shower, and waited for the water to turn hot. She sat on the floor surrounded by her thoughts.

She had been thinking about the today, she'd have to walk around the school with hearts about her head, and love games and such at the lunch period. She'd have to see Mark and Jade, and all the other couples all giggly together, and happy. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, she face was pale this morning, making her eyes stand out more than they should, she had dark shadows under them from the countless hours due to worrying about Ash, and studying.

She noticed the water was hot and stripped from her clothes and stepped into the shower. After a long while in there she stepped out, dried off, rapped the towel around her and went into her bedroom looking for something to wear. After a while she had decided on her light skinny jeans and just a plain light cream top with her convers and her necklace. She slipped them on along with underwear and walked over to her mirror. She brushed through her wet and knotted hair. She left it down to air dry. By that time she could smell breakfast cooking and Mark making more of a mess in his room. Her dad had already left for work.

She headed down stairs and into the kitchen; she greeted the two around the table eating, and sat down herself. She ate what she usually ate, said thanks and went back to her room. She gathered all her supplies into her school bag and zipped in shut, she made sure she had her wallet and phone before placing it onto the bed to rebrushed her hair. After that she went back into the kitchen. Mark was ready so she grabbed her keys, and went the door towards her car. She drove over to the farm to pick up Jade and Kestrel and then went to school. This was usually her normal everyday routine. She hadn't even noticed the rather large package on the doorstep at the front as she pulled out of the drive way that was waiting just for her.

She got home from school exhausted; it had been a long day that included a fitness test in P.E. She dropped her keys on the table, she was home alone she soon realized as she read the note on the table where she throw her keys. 'So everyone is out tonight, but me.' She thought. She went into her bedroom and nearly tipped on a large box.

She studied it, and then decided to open it, it was addressed to her. Claudia must have put it in her room for her. Without a second thought she began to tear the box open. On top of a pile of issue paper was a card and flowers, her heart swelled in her chest. She read the letter, it read;

_Mary Lynnette,_

_I really don't know how to start letter to people, since I have never wrote one before. So this has pretty much taken up most of my time, just for you. I knew I had so send you something; I just couldn't leave you without anything on today, no one should be alone on Valentine's Day, Mare. (And if you get this later than February 14__th__ I'm going to kick the mailers asses.) _

_So anyways Mare, there are a couple parts to your present. The first is this card, then flowers that have been charmed to last for a long while, a quick DVD I made with a little help from others. Then lastly something special just for you, I hope you like these, I miss you, and I think about you every day, sometimes I even want to run back for you, and to just forget about everything and be with you, but then common sense kicks me in the shin, and I remember I'm doing this for you, and Mare, I AM becoming a better person, I can't wait to show you when I see you again. Besides, we will always be looking at the same sky. I will see you again soon, you don't have to write back, or send anything for me, knowing that you are mine is enough for me. _

_-Your knight in Shining armor, your soulmate,_ Ash.

Mare hung on the letter to her chest before reading it over a couple more times. She then placed the letter on her desk, and went back to the box she pulled out a massive bouquet of flowers and read the small card with instructions; she went and put the flowers into a vase and on her desk. She went back to the box and pulled out the DVD disk, she grabbed her laptop and began to watch it.

At the end of the DVD she was in tears, It was the nicest and funniest thing someone has even done for her. She smiled and closed her laptop. She decided she's watch the 'bloopers' later. She went over to the box again, pulling out more tissue paper she saw something wrapped in bubble wrap, she sat on the floor and unwrapped it carefully. As she pulled of the bubble wrap she had discovered it was a painting. She gasped, it was beautiful!

Ash had painted her a portrait of her hill, and the midnight sky full of stars. Tears ran down her face, she hugged the large painting then huge it up over her desk so she would always see it. She then ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, grabbing her keys and go's' off to tell Rowan. She was full of joy, this, to her was the best Valentine's Day Mary-Lynnette has EVER had. She had a huge grin on her face when she got to the farm, in tears of joy she walked up to the door and went inside to tell Rowan.

-.p.a.g.e.b.r.e.a.k.t.h.a.t.s.a.y.s.t.h.e.s.t.o.r.y.i.s.o.v.e.r.-

**So, I really hope you liked it! It was just a little something since I was taking a small break from homework and since Valentine's Day is almost among us! So, just a little update on me and what I'm doing is I WILL be updating WWST's chapters I plan on finishing it, it's just that with school I have very little time, update will be slow. And I have lost my beta, she's rarely on, but eh, I'm good. I am still slowly working on my Time Travel story for Harry Potter, and yeah. The February break starts on the 18th So I'll have some time MAYBE then. Thanks everyone C:**

**Please give me feedback on this! And on my other stories! **

**Ash and Quinn: FEEDBACK GUYS, TRUST ME SHE NEEDS IT. SO YEAH, PEACE OUT MOTHE-**

**Hannah: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, YOUNG MEN!**

**Poppy: *whispers to Maggie* Wow, she's a case, isn't she?**

**Maggie: *nods***

**Delos: HEY GUYS, I MADE A CAKE.**

***everyone goes running***

**Selena: WELL BYE! **


End file.
